Longing to fly
by xXIniXx
Summary: Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten, als Hermione, gerade frisch von Ron getrennt, buchstäblich in ein neues Abenteuer stolpert. Ausgerechnet der eingebildete Slytherin Blaise Zabini beginnt ihr sympathisch zu werden und zeigt ihr, was wahre Freiheit bedeutet...
1. The beginning of a new adventure

_Joa, nach längerem hin und her hab ich mich dafür entschieden, ne Blaise und Hermione FF zu schreiben, weil mir das pairing nu doch ans herz gewachsen is - irgendwie..._

_Die genaueren zusammenhänge werde ich am ende der story, also am ende vom dritten chap, da dies ein dreiteiler wird, erklären :geheimnisvoll lächel: _

_Ich möcht euch wie immer bitten, mir n kurzes review dazulassen, weils die einzige möglichkeit ist, feedback von den lesern zu bekommen. Also bitte, liebe schwarzleser, ringt euch zu nem klitzekleinen kommi durch, auch anonyme reviews sind zugelassen. :)_

_Ich möchte mich an dieser stelle auch ganz herzlich bei puma bedanken, die mir meine kapitel immer so sorgsam betat :knuddel:_

_Also, bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen: R&R und viel Spaß:)_

Juli 2007, Charaktere, Orte usw gehören natürlich JKR ;)

**Longing to fly**

**by xXIniXx **

_Chapter One: The beginning of a new adventure_

Hermione Granger war schon halb aus der Tür der Bibliothek, als ihr einfiel, dass sie ihre Aufzeichnungen auf dem Tisch, an dem sie die letzten Stunden gearbeitet hatte, vergessen hatte. Wo war sie nur mit ihren Gedanken gewesen?

Sie kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage nur zu gut: Ron. Ihre Trennung lag zwar nun schon über einen halben Monat zurück und dennoch spukte er ständig in ihren Gedanken herum.

Hermione fragte sich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, sich von dem Gryffindor zu trennen. Allerdings musste sie sich auch jedes Mal schmerzhaft eingestehen, dass sie richtig gehandelt hatte, so weh es auch tat. Seine ständige Eifersucht hatte sie auseinander getrieben und Hermione letztlich zu diesem Schritt bewegt.

Zwar hatte sie gehofft, dass er es besser aufnehmen würde, zweifelte jedoch nicht daran, dass es besser so gewesen war. Seitdem hatte sie sich in die Arbeit gestürzt und auch jetzt in den Ferien, zwei Tage vor Weihnachten, den ganzen Tag gearbeitet. Schließlich würde sie dieses Jahr ihre UTZs machen und das bedeutete, dass sie mehr den je lernte. Doch seit der Trennung war sie völlig unkonzentriert, brauchte ganze Stunden für Dinge, die sie sonst in einer halben Stunde erledigt hatte.

Seufzend verdrehte Hermione die Augen und drehte sich wieder in Richtung Bibliothek, um ihre restlichen Sachen zu holen, bevor sie zum Essen gehen wollte. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie ihr Körper auf muskulösen Widerstand prallte und ihre übrigen Bücher und Pergamentrollen aus ihren Armen zu Boden rutschten.

Genervt blickte sie auf und sah in zwei dunkle Augen, die zu einem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin gehörten.

„Zabini!", keuchte sie.

Der junge Mann mit italienischer Abstammung lächelte selbstgefällig.

„Wow, heute so stürmisch, Granger?"

Ärgerlich setzte die junge Gryffindor zu einer schnippischen Antwort an, als sich Blaise von ihrem Blick löste und in die Knie ging, um ihre Bücher aufzuheben.

Hermione schluckte überrascht. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet: Ein Slytherin zu Füßen einer Gryffindor, das war in etwa so selten wie… Ihr fiel nichts Vergleichbares ein.

Ihr Erstaunen blieb auch Blaise nicht verborgen und er sah sie von unten grinsend an.

„Was denn?", fragte er gespielt irritiert.

„Warum bist du auf einmal so… freundlich?", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Und jetzt, wo sie ihre gewohnte Ruhe und Besonnenheit wiedererlang hatte, sprach sie auch ihren nächsten Gedanken aus.

„Kein ‚Schlammblut', keine Beschimpfungen? Und dann auch noch höflich! Wer bist du und was hast du mit dem eingebildeten, muggelhassenden Blaise Zabini gemacht?", sie musste beinahe lächeln, verkniff es sich jedoch im letzten Moment.

Das Gesicht des Italieners nahm einen ernsteren Ausdruck an.

„Granger, aus dem Alter sind wir doch nun wirklich raus. Und ich habe nichts gegen Muggel, wenn sie so hübsch sind wie du!", feixte der Slytherin.

„Idiot! Außerdem solltest du das vielleicht mal Malfoy sagen, der ist nämlich noch lange nicht aus dem Alter raus, irgendwelche Leute sinnlos zu beleidigen." Diesmal konnte Hermione ein Lachen nicht verbergen.

„Malfoy, der hat ja auch keine Ahnung. Der ist ein unreifer, kleiner Junge, der nichts im Kopf hat!", zwinkerte Blaise ihr schelmisch zu.

Was sollte das? Warum war Blaise Zabini auf einmal so unverschämt freundlich und charmant?

„_Der macht sich nur einen Scherz aus dir!"_, sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Deine Bücher, Granger." Die junge Gryffindor hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Blaise inzwischen aufgestanden war und ihr ihre Bücher reichte.

Schnell nahm sie ihr Eigentum entgegen und rauschte ohne eine weitere Bemerkung an dem leicht überraschten Slytherin vorbei in die Bibliothek.

xXx

Hermiones Gedanken kreisten immer noch um die Begegnung vom Abend, als sie schließlich kurz vor dem Schlafengehen ihre Haare noch einmal kämmte und den Schmuck ablegte. Mit Entsetzen stellte sie fest, dass sie einen der brilliantbesetzten Ohrringe verloren hatte, die ihr ihre Eltern zum siebzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatten.

„Oh nein!", entfuhr es ihr.

Lavender, die zufällig schon im Schlafsaal war, drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Hermione, ist was passiert?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt.

Die Stimme der jungen Hexe überschlug sich, als sie berichtete:

„Ich hab einen meiner Ohrringe verloren. Sie waren sündhaft teuer und bedeuten mir sehr viel. Ich habe sie von meinen Eltern geschenkt bekommen!"

„Oh, das tut mir Leid! Zauber ihn doch einfach wieder her!", schlug die Freundin vor.

Resigniert bemerkte Hermione:

„Das geht nicht. Dazu müsste ich wissen, wo er ist und das weiß ich nicht! Wie soll ich Mum und Dad nur beibringen, dass ich ihn verloren habe?"

Traurig legte sie den verbliebenen Ohrring auf ihren Nachttisch und ging zu Bett.

xXx

Hermione hatte am nächsten Tag überall gesucht, wo sie gemeint hatte, dass sie den Ohrring verloren haben könnte, doch das Ergebnis war negativ gewesen.

So kam es, dass sie am Abend sowohl ohne Begleitung, als auch ohne ihre Lieblingsohrringe zum traditionellen Weihnachtsball ging. Sie versuchte, das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen und setzte ein Lächeln auf, um wenigstens an Weihnachten einen einigermaßen glücklichen Eindruck zu erwecken.

Die vier Haustische waren zu einer großen Tafel zusammengestellt worden, sodass in der Mitte der Halle genügend Platz zum Tanzen war. Ein Tisch war an die Seite gerückt worden, um als Buffettisch zu dienen.

Hermione steuerte auf den Tisch zu, an dem bereits Ron, Harry, Ginny und Neville saßen und nahm neben Ginny Platz. Möglichst unauffällig blickte sie sich um und suchte den Raum nach einem bestimmten dunkelhaarigen Jungen ab, doch fand sie ihn nicht. Blaise Zabini schien nicht zum Weihnachtsball zu kommen.

xXx

Sie war schon sehr früh gegangen. Das Essen war wie immer gut gewesen, doch da sie kaum jemanden zum Unterhalten hatte, war es schnell langweilig geworden. Ron hatte verständlicherweise wenig Lust, mit Hermione zu reden und Ginny hatte die meiste Zeit mit Harry verbracht und mit ihm gelacht und getanzt. Sie gönnte den beiden ihr Glück wirklich, doch wünschte sie sich manchmal auch, dass Ginny mal wieder etwas Zeit für sie übrig hätte. Selbst Neville hatte sich nach einer Weile zu Luna gesellt und war mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche gegangen.

So machte sich Hermione nach etwas mehr als zwei Stunden allein auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm, um sich schlafen zu legen.

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete Hermione noch etwas verschlafen die Augen, als sie auch schon aufgeregtes Quietschen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum vernahm. Mussten die denn so laut sein? Doch im nächsten Moment fiel ihr der Grund für den Lautstärkepegel schlagartig wieder ein: Es war Weihnachten!

Plötzlich hellwach, richtete sich auf und beugte sich zum Fußende vor, wo ein kleiner Stapel Geschenke aufgetürmt war. Hermione überlegte, ob sie sie zusammen mit ihren Freunden unten im Gemeinschaftsraum öffnen sollte, doch irgendwie war ihr mehr danach, alleine zu sein.

So begann sie mit dem größten Paket, das von ihren Eltern war. Aufgeregt zog sie das Papier vom Geschenk und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Freude, als ein edler, schwarz schimmernder Festtagsumhang zum Vorschein kam.

Hermione wusste dieses Geschenk wirklich zu schätzen, da ihre Eltern in die Winkelgasse gegangen sein mussten, um dieses Kleidungsstück zu besorgen. Glücklich probierte sie ihn an und stellte fest, dass er perfekt passte und einfach wunderschön aussah. Schnell las sie die Karte, bevor sie sie sorgsam auf den wieder abgelegten Umhang legte.

Das nächste Päckchen war von Mrs. Weasley. Wie jedes Jahr befand sich ein selbst gestrickter Pullover darin. Dieses Jahr war er rot mit einem goldenen „H" darauf. Daneben war eine kleine Katze abgebildet. Grinsend las sie auch hier die beiliegende Karte und freute sich, dass Mrs. Weasley trotz ihrer Trennung von Ron mit ihr umging, wie mit einer Tochter.

Von Harry, Ron und Ginny war eine Büchersammlung, die aus drei Bänden bestand und um die Geschichte der Winkelgasse ging. Lächelnd besah sie sich die einzelnen Bücher genauer. Zwei der Bände waren Chroniken und der dritte war ein genaues Verzeichnis über die zur Zeit bestehenden Geschäfte und ihre Geschichte.

Sie wollte schon ins Bad gehen, um sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück zu machen, als ihr das letzte kleine Päckchen ins Auge fiel. Es war kaum zu sehen gewesen, weil mit seinem blauen Samtbezug auf ihrer blauen Bettwäsche kaum auffiel.

Angestrengt überlegte die junge Gryffindor, von wem wohl dieses Geschenk sein könnte. Dann sah sie die silberne Karte, die an dem Schächtelchen hing. Mit zittrigen Fingern zog sie diese zu sich heran, um sie zu lesen.

_Fröhliche Weihnachten, Hermione._

_Manchmal freuen wir uns am meisten über Dinge, die uns schon gehören…_

_Komm heute Abend um 20 Uhr zu den Kerkern, ich würde mich freuen!_

_Blaise Z._

Hermione brauchte eine Weile, um zu verstehen, dass Blaise Zabini gerade um ein Date gebeten hatte. Was um Himmels Willen hatte er vor? Es sah ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich, mit einer Gryffindor und noch dazu mit ihr, einer Muggelstämmigen, auszugehen. Doch er hatte sie schon einmal überrascht mit seiner Art, wie er mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

Im nächsten Moment fiel der jungen Hexe ein, dass die Schatulle ja auch noch von ihm war und schon beinahe gierig griff sie nach ihr und öffnete sie.

…_Dinge, die uns schon gehören…_

Nein – das konnte doch nicht sein?! In der Schachtel lag, in Watte eingebettet und im Licht glitzernd, ihr verlorener und sehnsüchtig vermisster Ohrring!

„Zabini, ich könnte dich dafür küssen!", flüsterte sie überglücklich. Schon eine halbe Sekunde später bemerkte, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte und sie sah sich panisch um, ob sie jemand gehört hatte. Doch glücklicherweise waren alle anderen entweder im Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre Geschenke zusammen auszupacken, oder beim Frühstück.

Erleichtert seufzte sie auf. Warum hatte sie solche Gedanken? Egal, sie hatte ihren Ohrring wieder, da war ein kleines bisschen Dankbarkeit wohl schon in Ordnung.

xXx

Wie auf Wolken schwebte Hermione die Korridore entlang und die Treppen hinunter, um sich einen Platz an dem langen Tisch zu suchen, der in der Mitte der großen Halle stand.

Sie steuerte auf einen Platz am vorderen Ende zu, gegenüber von Ginny, die zusammen mit Harry an magischen Knallbonbons zog.

„Hi Hermione! Frohe Weihnachten! Danke für das schöne Armband, es passt einfach wunderbar!", bedankte sich Ginny.

„Ja, gern geschehen, auch euch frohe Weihnachten! Und danke ebenfalls für die tolle Bücherreihe. Ich habe sie schon mal durchgeblättert, es wird bestimmt riesigen Spaß machen, sie zu lesen", lächelte Hermione dem jungen Paar zu.

Nach den ersten paar Sätzen verebbte das Gespräch und Hermione sah sich um, in der Hoffnung, den Slytherin zu sehen, der ihr ihren Ohrring zurückgebracht hatte. Sie fand ihn am anderen Ende des Tisches. Auch er sah in ihre Richtung und als sich ihre Blicke für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen, grinste er sie an. Ungewollt schlich sich auch auf Hermiones Gesicht ein Lächeln und als sie dies bemerkte, ruckte sie mit dem Kopf herum und schien ihr Marmeladentoast plötzlich unheimlich interessant zu finden.

xXx

Sollte sie heute Abend zu diesem Treffen gehen? Einerseits sagte ihre Abenteuerlust und ihr Gefühl, dass sie die Einladung unbedingt annehmen sollte, andererseits sagte ihre Vernunft, dass er immerhin ein Slytherin war und sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte, was er im Schilde führte.

Es wurde sieben Uhr, dann halb acht und schließlich war es zehn vor acht und Hermione wusste noch immer nicht, wie sich ihr Abend weiter gestalten würde. Noch einmal nahm sie das silberne Kärtchen in die Hand und las es erneut durch.

…_ich würde mich freuen…_

Warum wollte er sie treffen? War er am Ende doch nicht der Musterslytherin, der unnahbare, arrogante Zauberer, für den ihn immer alle hielten und als den ihn die unzähligen Gerüchte beschrieben?

Fünf vor acht.

„_Jetzt reiß dich zusammen und finde heraus, was er von dir will!"_, setzte sich schließlich die Abenteuerlust durch und ließ Hermione auf einmal erwartungsvoll und gespannt in Richtung Portraitloch gehen.

Eilig lief sie die Korridore entlang und rauschte an der großen Halle vorbei die Treppen hinunter, die zu den Kerkern führten. Was sie wohl dort erwarten würde? Hermione würde es bald herausfinden.

Als sie den Korridor erreichte, von dem die Kerker abzweigten, hielt sie inne. Sie war selten hier unten, höchstens mal, wenn sie in ihrer Vertrauensschülerzeit Nachtwache machen musste. Doch auch das lag nun schon fast zwei Jahre zurück und so sah sie sich ein wenig ängstlich um. Sie war nie gerne hier gewesen, es war ihr zu düster und zu kühl, als dass sie sich hätte wohl fühlen können. Und es war Slytherin-Gebiet.

Ohne Vorwarnung löste sich ein Schatten von der Wand und ging mit großen Schritten auf sie zu. Im ersten Moment erschrak die junge Gryffindor so sehr, dass sie zusammenfuhr, doch im zweiten erkannte sie im Fackelschein das selbstsichere Grinsen von Blaise Zabini.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest! Und ich freue mich, dich hier unten zu sehen. Ein seltener Anblick, eine Gryffindor außerhalb der Schulzeit bei den Kerkern…"

Hermione lächelte verlegen.

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Danke, dass du mir meinen Ohrring wieder zurückgeschickt hast! Du weißt gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet. Ich hätte meine Eltern sehr enttäuscht, wenn ich ihn verloren hätte."

Nun lächelte auch er.

„Kein Problem, er sah sehr wertvoll aus."

Die junge Hexe nickte, ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen.

„Aber warum wolltest du dich mit mir treffen?"

Blaise begann zu lachen und Hermione konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch musste sie schon bald in das sympathische Lachen des jungen Italieners mit einsteigen. Das Eis war gebrochen. Endlich wieder zu Luft gekommen, erklärte er:

„Wieso ich dich um ein Date gebeten habe?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich mag dich – und ich wollte dir etwas zeigen! Komm mit!", er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich den Korridor entlang.

Hermione war vollkommen verwundert. Verwundert über sich selbst, dass sie hier in aller Seelenruhe – nein – sogar in einer Art Vertrautheit und mit einer Menge Spaß mit einem Slytherin, mit Blaise Zabini, den sie immer als einen guten Freund von Malfoy geglaubt hatte, zwischen den Kerkern Hand in Hand herumlief. Doch beinahe noch mehr verwunderte sie das Verhalten des jungen Mannes. Hatte er die letzten Jahre keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, sie zu beschimpfen, war er nun ganz anders… beinahe sympathisch. Kein Vergleich zu sonst.

„_Das stimmt nicht ganz!"_, sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _„Schon seit Wochen hat Zabini sich nicht mehr über dich lustig gemacht, stimmt's?"_

Hermione musste zugeben, dass die Stimme Recht hatte. Es war ihr gar nicht aufgefallen, doch schon seit geraumer Zeit hatte es mit Blaise kein böses Zusammentreffen mehr gegeben… Merkwürdig.

„Wir sind da!", erklärte dieser nun stolz.

Die junge Hexe verstand nicht ganz: Sie standen vor einer der vielen Mauern und nichts, aber auch gar nichts war irgendwie besonders, nur, dass sie in einer Sackgasse gelandet zu sein schienen.

Dann ging Blaise, immer noch Hermiones Hand haltend, noch einen Schritt auf die Mauer zu, flüsterte etwas, was sie nicht hören konnte und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück.

Im nächsten Augenblick erschien ein goldener Knauf in der Mauer, der im Fackellicht kaum zu erkennen war. Hätte sie nicht erwartet, dass irgendetwas passierte, hätte sie den Knauf nicht wahrgenommen, so gut war er durch seine Farbe getarnt.

„Was hast du eben gesagt? Und wo gehen wir hin?", platze es aus Hermione heraus, was ihr nur ein amüsiertes Grinsen von Blaise einbrachte.

„Lass dich überraschen! Du musst nicht immer so verkrampft sein, es macht Spaß, Verbotenes zu tun…"

Vielleicht hatte er Recht. Manchmal hatte auch sie selbst das Gefühl, dass sie ein wenig offener und spontaner sein könnte. Doch dies umzusetzen, da fehlte ihr einfach die leitende Hand, die mitreißende Motivation.

So sah sie dem kleinen Ausflug ins Unbekannte mit Aufregung entgegen und ließ sich von Blaise in einen Geheimgang führen. Es war ein wenig stickig und der Tunnel war nicht sehr hoch, sodass Hermione gerade noch aufrecht, Blaise hingegen schon leicht gebückt gehen musste.

Er führte sie zielsicher voran, als ginge er diesen Weg bei Weitem nicht zum ersten Mal. Ihre Vermutung wurde wenig später bestätigt.

„Ich war schon lange nicht mehr hier. Früher bin ich oft hin gegangen, zeitweise sogar täglich. Es ist schön dort. Du wirst es bald sehen, wir sind gleich da!"

Hermione hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und konnte nicht sagen, ob sie nun schon Stunden oder erst Minuten in dem unterirdischen Gang unterwegs waren.

Schließlich kamen sie am Ende des Tunnels an. Drei steinerne Stufen führten zu einer Falltür empor. Schnell sprang der junge Slytherin sie hinauf und ließ zum ersten Mal, seit er sie ergriffen hatte, Hermiones Hand los, um die Falltür zu öffnen und die Gryffindor zuerst hindurchklettern zu lassen und dann nachzukommen.

Durch das Dunkel im Gang an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt, konnte Hermione ihre Umgebung sofort erkennen. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Umgeben von Bäumen, befanden sie sich auf einer Lichtung, auf der wunderschöne Blumen blühten. Die meisten von ihnen hatten ihre Blüten geschlossen, doch einige Mondblüher reckten ihre Hälse dem fahlen Mondlicht entgegen, welches der fast volle Mond auf die Lichtung warf.

Wenige Schritte entfernt war ein kleiner Teich zu sehen, an dem zwei Einhörner tranken.

„Er gefriert nicht, damit die Tiere auch im Winter Wasser haben."

Tiere. Was, wenn jetzt eine Herde Zentauren aus dem Dickicht hervorbrechen würde? Oder andere gefährliche Wesen?

Blaise schien ihre Angst zu sehen und beruhigte sie.

„Hier kann uns nichts passieren. Ich habe vor langer Zeit einen Schutzzauber über diese Lichtung ausgesprochen, nur freundlich gesinnte Tiere können die Barriere durchbrechen, wenn Menschen hier sind."

Erleichtert ging Hermione einige Schritte auf die Einhörner zu, die sofort die Flucht ergriffen.

„Oh nein, ich wollte sie nicht verscheuchen!"

„Schon gut, sie sind sehr scheu. Sie lassen niemanden zu nah an sich heran."

Sie setzten sich auf einen Baumstumpf am Teichufer und Blaise zauberte ein kleines Feuer direkt vor sie, damit sie sich ein wenig daran wärmen konnten, als Hermione wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Zabini, warum bist du so anders in letzter Zeit?", flüsterte sie und sah ihn an.

Er sah auf das durch den Wind leicht bewegende Wasser und antwortete langsam.

„Sagen wir es mal so: Meine Ansichten haben sich in den letzten Monaten stark verändert. Ich schätze, ich bin ein Stück erwachsener geworden. Wie ich dir ja letztens schon gesagt habe, denke ich, dass es kindisch ist, jemanden wegen seiner Abstammung zu beschimpfen. Entweder man akzeptiert es oder lässt es bleiben. Aber dann braucht man ja nicht unnötig anderen Leuten wehzutun…"

Er wurde nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht werde ich dir irgendwann erzählen, was mich dazu bewegt hat, meine Meinung zu ändern. Und noch etwas, wie ich dir vorhin gesagt habe: Ich mag dich!", grinste er plötzlich wieder.

Auch Hermione musste nun grinsen.

„Ja, Zabini, irgendwie bist du mir in den letzten Tagen um einiges sympathischer geworden."

Gespielt entrüstet sah er sie an.

„Wie, ich war dir noch nicht immer sympathisch, das kann nicht sein!"

Da war es wieder, das typische Zabini-Grinsen: von sich überzeugt und absolut selbstsicher, doch schien es eine Spur weniger arrogant als sonst.

„Meine Mutter gibt jedes Jahr zu Silvester einen großen Ball auf unserem Anwesen. Ich will nicht schon wieder mit einer ihrer langweiligen Tischdamen hingehen müssen. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht mit mir hingehen möchtest?"

Überrascht wusste sie gar nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Das ging alles so schnell: Noch vor einer Woche hatte sie ihn nicht ausstehen können und nun sollte sie ihn in wenigen Tagen auf einen Ball bei ihm zu Hause begleiten. Hermione war mit der ganzen Situation in dem Moment etwas überfordert.

Der junge Slytherin schien ihre Unsicherheit zu bemerken und fügte hinzu:

„Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden. Es reicht, wenn du mir rechtzeitig am Silvestermorgen eine Eule schickst, damit ich es meiner Mum sagen kann, dass sie mir entweder kurzfristig eine Tischdame organisiert oder ein Gästezimmer herrichten lässt."

Dankbar, dass sie die Entscheidung nicht sofort treffen musste, sah sie ihn an, als er wieder zu sprechen begann.

„Du wolltest wissen, was ich als Passwort bei der Mauer gesagt habe…"

Hermione nickte und er lächelte.

„Freiheit."

-----------------------------------------------

_So, das wars fürs erste. hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr sagt mir die meinung (los gebts mir :P), nein wie gesagt, würd mich ehrlich über euren Kommentar freuen, dann gehts auch bald weiter, denn geschrieben is das nächste chap schon :)  
_

_- die Ini_


	2. A happy new year

_Wow, ich bin überwältigt :) so viele reviews - ihr seid toll :knutsch:_

_Ja, was soll ich noch sagen, ich freu mich, euch das zweite chap präsentieren zu können, aber vorher möcht ich mich noch bei allen reviewern bedanken und natürlich bei meiner treuen beta Puma :knuddel: (hoffentlich bist du bald wieder da und wir machen bald wieder nen kreativen abend :freu:)_

_Noch ein aufruf an alle schwarzleser: bitte, bitte lasst ein review da, das tut wirklich nich weh :) und auch anonyme reviews sind zugelassen:) _

_soooo :tief lufthol:_

_**alice:** wow, es ist schön, dass du gänsehaut hattest, danke für dein review_

_**guest:** es freut mich, dass du die story magst :) danke_

_**lilly:** danke fürs kompliment und fürs kommi _

_**blues: **cool, dass du lange auf sone story gewartet hast und danke für das kompliment an meinen schreibstil :knuff:_

_**mondschatten:** :sprachlos sei: was für ein herrliches review :knuddel: vielen dank für diese lobeshymne :)_

_**puma padfoot: **ja, ich hab mich auch schon sehr über die kommis beim betan gefreut und natürlich auch sehr über dein review :durchknuddel:_

_**hp girly: **schön, dass dir die story gefällt und dein kommi is doch toll :)_

_**magewi: **vielen dank für dein review ;)_

_**jenna: **ja, schon weitergeschrieben, jetzt kannst du lesen, wies weitergeht :gg:_

_**junglina: **jap, jetzt gehts weiter, danke fürs kommi _

_**la dame: **sorry, konnt ich net wissen, dass du die story erst später lesen konntest, aber vielen dank trotzdem fürs review und in diesem chap wirst du auf deine frage antwort finden :knuff: _

_Sop und nu bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen: R&R und viel spaß :)_

Juli/August 2007, Charaktere, Orte usw gehören natürlich JKR ;)

**Longing to fly**

**by xXIniXx **

_Chapter Two: A happy new year_

Sie hatten noch lange dort am Feuer gesessen und geredet. Hermione hatte festgestellt, dass sich Blaise wirklich geändert hatte. Er bemühte sich, natürlich und weniger eingebildet zu sein, was ihm auch in den meisten Fällen gelang.

Irgendwann waren sie zusammen zurück ins Innere Hogwarts' gegangen und der Slytherin hatte sie bis zum Gryffindorturm gebracht, um sich dort winkend und grinsend mit den Worten „Ich warte auf deine Zusage! Gute Nacht!" zu verabschieden. Dann hatte er sich umgedreht und war gegangen.

Sie wollte gerade das Passwort sagen, als Hermione bemerkte, dass die fette Dame schlief. Leise versuchte sie, diese zu wecken – doch erfolglos. Seufzend erhob sie nun ihre Stimme und rief, immer noch so leise wie möglich:

„_Clamo!"_

Erschrocken wachte die fette Dame auf und entgegnete:

„Allerdings, da hast du Recht: du schreist! Was fällt dir ein, mich mitten in der Nacht zu wecken?"

Hermione verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ich meinte das Passwort, nicht die Übersetzung."

„Was du nicht sagst!" Dann begann sie zu schreien. „HAST DU MAL AUF DIE UHR GESEHEN? WEIßT DU ÜBERHAUPT, WIE SPÄT ES IST? ES IST DREI UHR NACHTS!!"

Um Himmelswillen, warum musste sie denn so einen Krach machen? Es würde sicherlich nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Filch auftauchen würde. Und richtig: Einen Augenblick später hörte sie Schritte in ihrer Nähe. Panisch zog sie den letzten Joker, den sie hatte.

„Wenn Sie mich nicht sofort einlassen, erzähle ich Professor McGonagall, dass Sie was mit dem Mann aus dem Portrait im vierten Stock haben und nur selten nachts hier sind."

Sie schien Erfolg zu haben, denn erschrocken schwang das Portrait zur Seite und zischte, während Hermione hindurch sprang, drohend:

„Wehe, du sagst auch nur einen Ton!"

„Danke! Schlafen Sie gut weiter!", grinste die junge Frau, als das Portrait schon wieder den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum verschlossen hatte.

xXx

Hermione hatte noch lange wach gelegen und über Blaises Einladung nachgedacht. Natürlich, der Abend war wirklich schön gewesen und sie hatte kaum glauben können, dass dieser freundliche Mann wirklich Blaise Zabini war. Doch irgendwann hatte sie es einfach angenommen und sich auf das Abendteuer eingelassen. Sie hatte es genossen, mit ihm dort zu sitzen und einfach nur mit jemandem zu reden und das Gefühl zu haben, dass er sie verstand.

Aber sollte sie wirklich mit ihm zu diesem Ball gehen? Auch eine Nacht vor Silvester war sie sich unsicher. Da waren wieder diese zwei Stimmen in ihr, die sich ständig stritten.

„_Geh doch! Dann hast du endlich mal wieder etwas Spaß und du weißt genau, wie gerne du auf Bälle gehst!"_, tönte die Stimme, die ihr Gefühl vertrat.

„_Ja und weißt du vielleicht, was er da vorhat? Oder ob ihr überhaupt dorthin appariert? Du kannst ihm doch nicht einfach vertrauen!"_, hielt ihre Vernunft dagegen.

Langsam aber sicher bekam Hermione Kopfschmerzen und rieb sich die Schläfen.

„_Du könntest dieses Risiko aber auch einfach mal eingehen. __No risk, no fun. __Du kannst doch nicht ständig total down hier rumhängen! Immer alles planen und sich dann bis ins kleinste Detail daran halten – so wirst du nie glücklich!"_, argumentierte ihr Gefühl unbeirrt weiter.

„_Aber was du planst, hat Hand und Fuß, es hat bis jetzt immer funktioniert!"_, konterte ihre Vernunft.

„_So wirst du nie entdecken, was wahre Freiheit ist. Es ist wie Fliegen: Wenn du abhebst, kannst du fallen, doch bleibst du am Boden, wirst du nie das Gefühl kennen, über den Wolken zu schweben!"_

„_Bist du nicht glücklich, sicher und risikofrei zu leben?"_, stellte die Vernunft die entscheidende Frage.

Hermione musste nicht lange nachdenken.

„Nein…", flüsterte sie und die Stimmen verschwanden, sodass sie einschlafen konnte. Ihre Entscheidung war gefallen.

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen war sie ungewöhnlich früh wach. Doch sie wusste, was die Ursache dafür war, dass sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte: Der Gedanke an den bevorstehenden Silvesterball.

Noch vor dem Frühstück eilte sie in die Eulerei und schrieb auf ein Stück Pergament das simple Wort „Ja" und beauftragte eine Schleiereule, die auf einer Stange in der Nähe saß, diese Nachricht an Blaise zu überbringen.

Beschwingt lenkte sie ihre Schritte in Richtung große Halle, um zu frühstücken. Es war wie mit der Entscheidung, zum Treffen mit Blaise zu gehen: Als die Entscheidung erst einmal gefallen war, war die Vorfreude und die Nervosität groß.

Ihr Toast verschlang sie, neben Lavender sitzend, ungewöhnlich schnell und antwortete auf die Frage der Freundin, warum sie denn so glücklich sei, nur sehr knapp:

„Ich werde heute Abend auf einen Silvesterball gehen!"

Lavenders Augen weiteten sich.

„Doch nicht etwa auf den Ball der Zabinis?!"

Hermione war überrascht, woher die junge Gryffindor dies wusste.

„Doch, Blaise hat mich an Weihnachten gefragt." Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn bei seinem Vornamen nannte.

Lavenders Überraschung war ihr immer deutlicher anzusehen.

„Du weißt, dass dutzende von Mädchen jedes Jahr darauf hoffen, von ihm eingeladen zu werden und ihn danach fragen?"

Nein, das hatte sie nicht gewusst. Woher auch?

„Er hat nie ein Angebot angenommen und ist jedes Jahr alleine gegangen. Es kursieren Gerüchte, dass es der größte Silvesterball in ganz England ist. Wie hast du es geschafft, dass er dich mitnimmt?" Immer noch verblüfft starrte Lavender sie an.

„Ich weiß nicht, er hat mich einfach so gefragt und ich hab mich dafür entschieden."

Nachdenklich verließ Hermione die große Halle und kehrte in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Sie bereute es schon, Lavender vom Ball erzählt zu haben, denn nun würde es in Windeseile die ganze Schule wissen.

xXx

Warum hatte er ihr nicht erzählt, dass dieser Ball so begehrt war und dass sie die Erste war, die er eingeladen hatte?

Um halb sieben stand Hermione schließlich vor dem Spiegel und überlegte, was sie mit ihren Haaren machen sollte. Ihr Kleid hatte sie bereits ausgesucht und auch Schuhe und Schmuck standen bzw. lagen bereit. Sie hatte sich für ein grün schimmerndes, trägerloses und etwas über knielanges Kleid entschieden und dazugehörige lange Handschuhe, die bis über die Ellenbogen gingen.

Außerdem hatte sie festgestellt, dass dies die perfekte Gelegenheit war, ihren neuen Festtagsumhang anzuziehen. Passend dazu standen schwarze High Heels neben ihrer Kommode und als Schmuck hatte sie sich für eine Perlenkette und ihre brilliantbesetzten Ohrringe entschieden. Zum einen, weil sie wunderbar zu ihrem Outfit passten, zum anderen, weil sie Blaise und sie irgendwie verbanden.

Nur was sie mit ihren Haaren machen sollte, wusste sie noch nicht.

Plötzlich flog die Tür zum Schlafsaal auf und Lavender und Pavarti standen vor ihr. Als sie das Kleid auf dem Bügel und den darüber hängenden Umhang sahen, entfuhr es Pavarti:

„Wow, du wirst atemberaubend aussehen!"

Ihr Blick richtete sich weiter nach unten und glitt auf die Schuhe und sie nickte mit Kennermiene.

„Was machst du mit deinen Haaren?", fragte nun Lavender.

„Ich weiß noch nicht…", antwortete Hermione wahrheitsgemäß.

Lavender witterte ihre Chance und fragte gezielt weiter:

„Was für Schmuck wirst du tragen?"

Hermione deutete auf die Ohrringe und die Perlenkette, die neben ihr auf der Kommode lagen. Lavender quiekte.

„Oh, der zweite Ohrring ist ja wieder da! Wie hast du ihn zurückbekommen?"

Nun musste Hermione grinsen.

„Blaise hat ihn mir zu Weihnachten zurückgeschickt."

„Nicht schlecht. Aber okay, nun zu deinen Haaren. Wie wär's mit… ja, lass mich das einmal ausprobieren."

Sie ging auf die irritiert wirkende junge Gryffindor zu und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Einen Moment später standen alle drei sprachlos vor dem Spiegel.

„Wow!", mehr konnte weder Hermione, noch Pavarti hervorbringen.

Lavender hatte Hermiones Haare zu einer Hochsteckfrisur gezaubert, die geziert war von dutzenden kleinen Perlen, die in ihre Haare eingeflochten schienen und perfekt zu ihrem Schmuck passten.

„Danke, Lavender, das sieht einfach wunderbar aus!", sie umarmte die Freundin stürmisch, doch darauf bedacht, nichts zu zerstören.

xXx

Eine knappe Stunde später war Hermione fertig geschminkt in ihre Kleider geschlüpft und drehte sich nun vor dem Spiegel. Ihr gefiel, was sie sah. Ihre Augen waren dezent geschminkt und doch hervorgehoben und alles in allem glaubte sie, für den Anlass entsprechend gekleidet zu sein.

Voller Vorfreude schritt sie aus dem Schlafsaal heraus und in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der plötzlich vollkommen still war. Alle starrten die wunderschöne Gryffindor an und auf einmal begann irgendjemand zu klatschen und alle anderen stiegen mit ein.

Hermione wurde rot, doch es gefiel ihr. Langsam bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge, die, ihr hinterher pfeifend, Platz machte und kletterte durch das Portraitloch.

Als sie schließlich die Treppe hinunter schritt, die zur großen Halle führte, sah sie ihn bereits auf sie warten. Er sah unverschämt gut aus mit seinem eleganten Anzug und dem ebenfalls schwarz schimmernden Umhang. Sie stellte fest, dass ihre Umhänge fast gleich aussahen und somit wunderbar harmonierten.

Blaise lehnte lässig an der Wand neben den Türen zur großen Halle und Hermione verschlug es den Atem, als sie ihn so sah. Seine Reaktion auf sie schien jedoch ähnlich zu sein, denn als sie langsam auf ihn zuging, brauchte er einen Moment, in dem er seinen Blick ungezügelt über ihren Körper wandern ließ, bis er sie begrüßen konnte.

„Du siehst einfach… mir fehlen die Worte!", grinste er und schien zu seiner gewohnten Coolness zurückgefunden zu haben.

Es sollte verboten werde, so gut auszusehen und dann auch noch _so_ zu grinsen.

„Danke, das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben!", lachte sie.

„Können wir los?"

Hermione nickte. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Wie kommen wir überhaupt zu dir nach Hause? Wir können doch von hier aus nicht apparieren."

Blaise lachte.

„Nicht schlecht. Nein, von hier aus nicht, aber von Hogsmeade. Komm!"

Als sie die Eingangshalle durchquert hatten und aus dem Schloss gingen, sah Hermione direkt vor der Treppe eine Kutsche stehen, die von einem Thestral gezogen wurde.

„Ich wäre zu Fuß gegangen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du auf diesen Schuhen den Weg bis runter ins Dorf gehen möchtest!", lächelte er sie an.

„Du bist ja verrückt!", entgegnete sie noch, bevor sie in die Kutsche einstieg, die sie wie zum Schuljahresende nach Hogsmeade brachte.

Dort angekommen stiegen sie aus und Blaise ergriff das Wort.

„Wir müssen Seit-an-Seit apparieren, weil du ja nicht weißt, wo du hinmusst."

Sie ergriff seinen Arm, den er ihr anbot, und schloss die Augen.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete, standen sie im Schnee vor einem hohen stählernen Tor. Blaise erklärte:

„Es ist ähnlich wie in Hogwarts, auf unser Anwesen kann niemand appa- und auch nicht disapparieren. Nur zur Sicherheit. Es kommt auch niemand hinein, der nicht persönlich eingeladen und eingelassen wurde."

Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Tor zu und murmelte einige unverständliche Dinge, die, wie Hermione vermutete, die Bänne für kurze Zeit aufhoben, damit sie das Tor passieren konnten.

Schließlich schwangen die Tore auf und gaben den Blick auf das Anwesen der Zabinis frei. Es war einfach gigantisch: Eine riesige Villa, umgeben von einem parkartigen Garten.

Hermione kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, als Blaise, nun hinter ihr, den Schutzwall wieder aktivierte.

„Es ist ziemlich großzügig!", feixte er in ihre Richtung, als sie den Weg in Richtung Eingang gingen. „Es gibt einige sehr schöne Ecken hier im Park, aber im Winter kann man sie schlecht richtig genießen, denn es ist sehr kalt, wie du sicher schon festgestellt hast."

Bevor die junge Hexe etwas erwidern konnte, kam ihnen auf der Treppe auch schon ein Hauself entgegen.

„Meister, was kann Lancy für den jungen Herrn tun?"

„Du könntest unsere Umhänge nehmen, Lancy!"

Sofort nahm er den Umhang seines Herrn entgegen, der nun seiner Begleitung den ihren abnahm und ebenfalls an Lancy reichte.

„Noch etwas, was Lancy für die jungen Herrschaften tun kann?", fragte der Elf ergeben.

Sie waren derweil durch die Türen ins Warme gegangen.

„Miss Granger wird für heute und morgen unser Gast sein. Falls sie irgendeinen Wunsch haben sollte, wirst du alles Erdenkliche tun, um ihr diesen zu erfüllen. Ich vertraue dir unseren Ehrengast an, enttäusch mich nicht!", gab er dem Elfen als Anweisung.

Dieser wirkte tief gerührt und geehrt und warf sich, nachdem er die Umhänge an eine andere Hauselfe weitergereicht hatte, Blaise zu Füßen.

„Lancy fühlt sich so geehrt. Lancy wird seinen Herrn nicht enttäuschen. Lancy verspricht es. Sie sehen bezaubernd aus, Miss Granger!"

Gerührt flüsterte Hermione Blaise zu, dass er ihn doch wieder aufstehen lassen sollte, woraufhin Blaise ihm dies befahl.

Sie gingen weiter durch die Empfangshalle.

„Lancy ist unser ältester Hauself. Er kennt dieses Haus sehr gut und weiß, wo was zu finden ist und bildet die jüngeren Hauselfen aus. Er wird sich gut um dich kümmern, wenn ich es nicht kann…", zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Wieder hatte Hermione keine Gelegenheit, etwas darauf zu antworten, denn in diesem Moment kam eine Frau, sie schätze sie auf Mitte dreißig, auf sie zu, die unverkennbar Blaises Mutter sein musste.

Blaise begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und stellte dann Hermione vor.

„Sie sehen wundervoll aus, Miss Granger. Blaise hat so ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, wen er denn zum Ball mitbringt. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, seine Begleitung zu sehen. Aber ich stelle fest, das Warten hat sich gelohnt."

Das warme Lächeln von Mrs. Zabini nahm ihr etwas von ihrer Angespanntheit. Der Blick der Gryffindor fiel auf die makellose Figur von Blaises Mutter, die in ein elegantes schwarzes Ballkleid gehüllt war.

„Vielen Dank, Sie sehen ebenfalls wunderschön aus, Mrs. Zabini!", gab sie das Kompliment lächelnd zurück.

Diese wandte sich nun wieder an ihren Sohn:

„Schön, dass ihr früher kommen konntet, so könnt ihr mit mir die Gäste begrüßen. Doch bis dahin ist es ja noch etwas hin. Zeig Miss Granger doch die Räumlichkeiten für die Feier, du wirst kaum genug Zeit finden, ihr vor dem Ball das ganze Haus zu zeigen, doch ein wenig sollte noch möglich sein."

Mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon wieder weitergegangen, um den Hauselfen noch einige letzte Anweisungen zu geben.

„Sie sieht gut aus, nicht wahr? Deshalb hat sie auch nie Probleme, einen neuen Mann zu finden, wenn sie sich wieder einmal von einem Liebhaber getrennt hat", erklärte Blaise und eine Spur Wehmut schwankte in seiner Stimme mit.

„Was ist mit deinem Vater?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig.

„Mein Vater ist ums Leben gekommen, als ich gerade drei Jahre alt war. Die genauen Umstände sind bis heute ungeklärt… Aber komm mit, ich zeig dir den Saal!", er bot ihr seinen Arm an und lächelnd hakte sie sich ein.

xXx

Lavender hatte nicht gelogen, was ihre Vermutung anging, dass es wahrscheinlich der größte Silvesterball in ganz England sei.

Pünktlich um acht Uhr waren die meisten der Gäste am Tor und wurden von Mrs. Zabini, ihrer Beleitung, ein gutaussehender Mann, wie sie mittleren Alters, der sich ihnen als ein Mr. Jocks vorstellte, Blaise und Hermione empfangen.

Erleichtert stellte Hermione fest, dass sie keineswegs zu dick aufgetragen hatte in ihrer Kleiderwahl. Die Damen sahen einfach hinreißend aus und auch die Herren wirkten sehr edel in ihren Anzügen.

Als schließlich alle Gäste angekommen waren, begaben sich auch Hermione und Blaise zu Tisch. Sie saßen direkt im Blickmittelpunkt neben Mr. Jocks und Mrs. Zabini, die sich nun erhob.

„Liebe Gäste. Zuerst möchte ich den Damen mein Kompliment aussprechen: Sie sehen wie jedes Jahr bezaubernd aus. Vielen Dank, dass Sie alle so zahlreich erschienen seid. Es ist schön, auch dieses Jahr dieses Fest mit Ihnen allen gemeinsam zu feiern. Besonderes freue ich mich, dass mein Sohn dieses Jahr in Begleitung einer jungen Dame gekommen ist. Darf ich Ihnen Miss Hermione Granger vorstellen?"

Hermione wusste gar nicht recht, wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte. Blaise erkannte dies sofort, nahm ihre Hand und stand mit ihr zusammen auf. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, dann brach Beifall aus und auch Blaise begann zu klatschen. Als der Applaus verebbte, setzte sich der junge Slytherin wieder und Hermione tat es ihm gleich.

„Danke!", flüsterte sie ihm zu, was er mit einem Grinsen beantwortete.

Insgesamt hielt Mrs. Zabini ihre Rede knapp und eröffnete relativ schnell das Buffet.

Dort gab es alles, was das Herz begehrte. Jede nur erdenkliche Speise war hier aufgetischt und die Teller leerten sich niemals. Die Hauselfen hatten ordentliche Arbeit geleistet. Es schmeckte fantastisch und als endlich alle satt waren, erhob sich Mrs. Zabini erneut.

„Die Jahre zuvor habe immer ich den Ball mit meinem Tanzpartner eröffnet. Dieses Jahr habe ich einen Wunsch, aber ich weiß nicht, ob mein Sohn ihn mir erfüllen wird. Ich bitte dich, Blaise, eröffne du dieses Jahr den Ball zusammen mit deiner wunderschönen Begleitung?!"

Hermione sah für einen kurzen Moment die Verblüffung auf Blaises Gesicht, dann wandte er sich an sie und sah sie fragend an.

Die junge Gryffindor liebte das Tanzen und so zögerte sie nicht einen Moment und nickte. Daraufhin ergriff Blaise erneut ihre Hand und erhob sich mit ihr zusammen.

Glücklich klatschte seine Mutter in die Hände und instruierte das Orchester, einen traditionellen Walzer zu spielen.

Als die Musik erklang, vergaß Hermione alles um sich herum und ließ sich einfach nur von Blaise über die Tanzfläche führen. Und das konnte er. Es war wie schweben, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen, wie fliegen. Auf jeden Fall wollte sie, dass es niemals endete.

Auch die Zuschauer waren begeistert von dem Paar, welches tanzte, als hätte es nie irgendetwas anderes gemacht. Diesen einen Tanz hatten sie ganz für sich alleine, denn niemand konnte den Blick von den beiden lösen.

Es war ein erhebendes Gefühl, beobachtet von unzähligen Leuten zu tanzen und dabei so zu tanzen, dass sie wie gebannt beobachtet wurden. Doch dieses Gefühl nahm Hermione nur unterbewusst wahr, denn in diesem Moment zählte nur der Tanz.

Drei Tänze hatten sie durchgetanzt, beim zweiten waren schließlich auch andere Paare hinzugekommen, bis Hermione schließlich außer Atem von Blaise von der Tanzfläche gezogen wurde.

„Du tanzt fantastisch!", keuchte sie.

„Das Kompliment kann ich wirklich nur zurückgeben. So harmonisch habe ich noch mit niemandem getanzt. Es war so, wie es einem die Tanzlehrer immer predigen: Das Paar muss eins mit sich und der Musik sein", lächelte er ebenfalls nach Luft ringend.

xXx

Sie hatten einige weitere Tänze getanzt und auch Mrs. Zabini war noch einmal zu ihnen gekommen und hatte ihnen ihre Begeisterung über ihre Ausstrahlung mitgeteilt.

Irgendwann war beiden so warm vom vielen Tanzen, dass Blaise sie in durch eine versteckte Tür an der Hinterwand und von dort aus auf die große Terrasse zog, nachdem er ihre Umhänge geholt hatte.

Es war beeindruckend: die riesige Veranda, die über einige Steinstufen hinab in den Park führte, und an der Seite eine Wendeltreppe, über die man auf den hinter ihnen auf dem Dach liegenden Balkon gelangte.

„Wow!", brachte Hermione nur hervor.

Der Sohn des Hauses lachte.

„Hier können wir uns, denke ich, ein wenig abkühlen!", bemerkte er.

Das konnten sie allerdings. Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten begann Hermione zu frieren und er, ganz der Gentleman, legte ihr seinen Umhang über ihre Schultern.

„Zabini, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ein Slytherin so eine Höflichkeit an den Tag legen kann."

„Es gibt viele Vorurteile gegenüber uns, doch lass uns heute Abend nicht über die alten Feindschaften reden!"

Und bevor sie reagieren konnte, zog er sie näher an sich heran, hob ihr Kinn mit der rechten Hand ein wenig und küsste sie.

Zuerst war Hermione ein wenig überrumpelt, doch schon einen Augenblick später erwiderte sie und sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen, nicht enden wollenden Kuss, aus dem sie sich erst wieder lösten, als sie das Knallen der Korken und der magischen Raketen hörten.

Wenige Sekunden später hatte er sich jedoch schon wieder zu ihr heruntergebeugt, um sie erneut zu küssen, doch sie löste sich noch einmal für einen kurzen Moment von ihm, sah ihn glücklich an und sagte:

„A happy new year, Blaise!"

-----------------------------------------------

_Jor, das wars und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr sagt mir kräftig die meinung (ja, los gebts mir :P). Also schön das blau-lila knöpfchen klicken, dann gehts bald mit dem letzten chap weiter, denn geschrieben isses schon ;)_

_- lg die Ini_


	3. Free like the wind

_First of all: Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass dieses chap sooo lange gedauert hat, aber es war schon fertig geschrieben, nur hatte ich in letzter Zeit wirklich absolut keine Zeit, es hochzuladen, wegen Geb-Vorbereitungen (18. :P). Naja ich weiß, dass das nich so richtig ne Entschuldigung is, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass euch dieses chap gefällt._

_Was noch zu sagen ist, es gibt ne Art "Fortsetzung" dieser Story in meiner anderen FF "Überraschung, Charme und wieder Schule", die bereits teilweise online steht... aber ich denke, dass ich in nächster Zeit nich so viel zum Schreiben kommen werde, dh es wird noch etwas dauern, bis Blaise wieder ins Spiel kommt ;), aber an dieser Stelle sei nicht zu viel verraten, will ja, dass ihr das chap hier noch lest :P_

_ Aaaaaalso, ein gaaanz dickes DANKE SCHÖN an alle meine Reviewer und ganz besonders natürlich an meine Beta Puma Padfoot :knuddel:_

_**la dame:** ja, ich denke Hermione hat auf jeden Fall die richtige Entscheidung getroffen ;)_

_**jeany12345:** schön, dass du gespannt bist, wies weitergeht und ja, ein bisschen Romantik muss doch sein :P :schmacht:_

_**alice:** danke fürs Review, ja das mit dem schnell hat sich bissl schwierig gestaltet, aber jetzt isses da das dritte chap :)_

_**puma:** auch dir herzlichen dank fürs reviewen, du kennst das alles ja immer schon, und von daher sei es dir erlaubt, unkreative Reviews zu hinterlassen _

_**mondschatten:** hehe, ja etwas kitschig isses vllt, aber schööööööööön :) und cool dasses dir gefällt _

_**hp :girly::** sorry aber die sternchen werden nie angezeigt ;) ja sind nur drei chaps, aber wie oben schon erwähnt, es findet noch ne kleine Fortsetzung in meiner anderen FF ;)_

_**lovely-sweetheart:** freut mich echt, dasses dir gefallen hat :) :knuff:_

_**ginny/hermione fan:** danke fürs review, schön dass du es schön fandest :)_

_So und nun ein Aufruf: Bitte reviewt auch diesmal wieder schön zahlreich, ich würde mich echt freuen - und auch Schwarzleser bitte reviewt (auch anonyme Reviews sind zugelassen) :) schon jetzt vielen Dank!!!  
_

_Sop und nu bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen: R&R und viel spaß :)_

Juli/August 2007, Charaktere, Orte usw gehören natürlich JKR ;)

**Longing to fly**

**by xXIniXx **

_Chapter Three: Free like the wind  
_

Es war ein wunderschönes Fest, auch wenn Hermione und Blaise von den Feierlichkeiten im Saal nach Mitternacht nicht mehr allzu viel mitbekommen hatten.

Nachdem sie nach einer – wie es ihnen schien – Ewigkeit wieder zurück ins Haus gegangen waren, hatten sie noch zwei Tänze getanzt, bis Blaise Hermione schließlich einige Treppen hinauf in eines der Gästezimmer geführt hatte und nun vor ihr stand.

„Es ist schön, dass du mitgekommen bist…"

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ja, ich bereue es nicht."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte der Slytherin sie zu sich gezogen und gab ihr einen langen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, den sie leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Er sagte ihr noch, wenn irgendetwas wäre, könne sie jederzeit den Hauselfen rufen, der ihm selbst sofort Bescheid geben würde. Dann drehte er sich um und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer.

xXx

Als Hermione im Bett lag, musste sie noch lange über Blaise und sich nachdenken. Er war so anders, als sie erwartet hatte. Er hatte nicht versucht, weiter zu gehen, als sie zu küssen und das rechnete sie ihm hoch an.

Die Gerüchte, die sie über ihn gehört hatte, hatten immer durchlauten lassen, dass Blaise nur versuchte, die Mädchen ins Bett zu bekommen, um dann seiner Liste einen weiteren Namen hinzufügen zu können.

Wie konnte es also sein, dass der Blaise, der sie gerade verabschiedet hatte, derselbe war, wie der unnahbare Aufreißer aus den Gerüchten? Und warum hatte sie diese Ahnung, dass der heutige Abend nicht der letzte sein würde, den sie zusammen verbringen würden? Sie musste zugeben, dass sie auch gar nicht wollte, dass es so einfach endete.

xXx

Hermione sollte Recht behalten, denn jener Silvesterabend war noch lange nicht das Ende dieses Abenteuers. Blaise und sie trafen sich immer öfter und verbrachten Stunden auf der Lichtung im Wald, wenn es abends schon zu spät war, um an den See zu gehen.

Da es langsam Frühling wurde, blühte die Lichtung allmählich auf und erinnerte zunehmend an eine Blumenwiese.

Hermione kam sich vor wie in einem kitschigen Liebesroman. Kitschig – aber einfach wunderschön. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie immer wieder schmunzeln. Mit Ron hatte sie solche Sachen nie gemacht. Nie den Nervenkitzel verspürt, zusammen erwischt zu werden und nicht zu wissen, wann sie sich das nächste Mal sehen würden.

Mit Blaise war es einfach irgendwie… aufregender. Ja, es war der Reiz des Verbotenen, des Unbekannten, der ihre Beziehung so spannend machte.

„_Beziehung…"_, schoss es ihr eines Abends wieder einmal durch den Kopf.

Konnte man es wirklich so nennen?

„_Nicht wirklich."_

Es war schwierig, das, was sie verband, in Worte zu fassen. Die Anziehung auf beiden Seiten war deutlich zu spüren, doch eine richtige, offizielle Beziehung war es nicht. Sie trafen sich zwar in fast jeder freien Minute, doch hatte Blaise sie gebeten, niemandem etwas von ihnen beiden zu erzählen. Den Grund dafür hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, aber es schien wichtig und so hielt sie sich an die Vereinbarung.

Schließlich war die Zeit, die sie mit ihm verbrachte, die aufregendste ihres bisherigen Lebens.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie zu einem Treffen ging, war da dieses Kribbeln in der Magengegend und Hermione konnte nicht genau sagen, ob es daran lag, dass sie Blaise sehen würde oder weil sie nicht wusste, was für eine Art von Ausflug er diesmal geplant hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich beides. Es war einfach Adrenalin pur, wenn sie nachts um elf aus dem Turm schlich, um einer Einladung von ihm zu folgen, die sie schließlich auf den Astronomieturm führen würde, wo er auf sie wartete und sie jedes Mal Gefahr liefen, von Filch erwischt zu werden.

Doch Hermione genoss es, die Regeln zu brechen und Risiken einzugehen. Es machte Spaß, nicht immer auf der sicheren Seite zu stehen.

In Blaise hatte sie ihre Motivation und führende Hand gefunden, die ihr all die Jahre gefehlt hatte und die eine Seite in ihr zum Vorschein brachte, von der sie grade einmal im Ansatz geahnt hatte, dass es sie gab.

Für ihn gab es keine Regeln, so schien es ihr. Für ihn war alles möglich und er gab ihr zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben das Gefühl, zu fliegen. Alles schien plötzlich so einfach: Wo vorher Barrieren und Blockaden gewesen waren, war nun der Weg frei.

Blaise ließ sie die Trauer über Ron vergessen, denn solange er in ihrer Nähe war, musste Hermione nicht daran denken, ob es richtig oder falsch gewesen war, ihn zu verlassen.

Nur manchmal, kurz vor dem Einschlafen, schlich er sich noch in ihre Gedanken, doch dann zwang sie sich, an den jungen Slytherin zu denken und all ihre Zweifel waren wie weggefegt.

xXx

Eines Abends, Anfang März, saß Hermione im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Feuer über ihre Bücher gebeugt, als Pavarti aus dem Schlafsaal die Treppe herunter gelaufen kam und auf Hermione zuging.

„Hermione! Dieser Brief scheint für dich zu sein. Jedenfalls steht dein Name darauf und dieser hartnäckige Vogel ließ nicht locker, bis ich damit hierher gekommen bin."

Sie reichte Hermione den Umschlag, die das Papier aufgeregt entgegennahm.

„Danke Pavarti!", lächelte sie der Freundin noch schnell zu, bevor sie sich wieder dem Feuer zuwand und das Pergament aus dem Umschlag zog.

_Liebe Hermione,_

_Komm um zehn zum Nordturm. Bring einen warmen Umhang mit._

_Kuss _

_B.Z._

Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Was hatte er heute mit ihr vor? Voller Vorfreude sammelte sie ihre Bücher zusammen und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Halb zehn.

Also, es konnte wirklich niemand behaupten, dass die Gryffindor in letzter Zeit zu unspontan und unflexibel sei. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Hermione grinsen. Nein, das war wirklich das letzte, was auf sie zutraf.

Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel legte sie einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über sich und schlich sich aus dem Portrait, peinlich darauf bedacht, niemandem von den Schülern, die nun pflichtbewusst von ihren abendlichen Streifzügen zurückkehrten, auf die Füße zu treten oder anzurempeln.

Am Nordturm angekommen hob sie den Zauber auf und lief auf Blaise zu, der bereits lässig an eine Mauer gelehnt auf sie wartete. Stürmisch fiel sie ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn ungestüm, während sie mit Genugtuung spürte, dass er sie weiter zu sich heranzog und ihren Kuss erwiderte.

Nach Ewigkeiten, wie ihr schien, lösten sie sich voneinander und Hermione sah Blaise erwartungsvoll an.

„Was machen wir heute?"

„Lass dich überraschen!", grinste der junge Zauberer nur.

Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab.

„_Accio Besen!"_

Im nächsten Moment kam ein Feuerblitz aus einer der Turmecken auf sie zugerauscht.

Zu verdutzt, um zu sprechen, ließ Hermione sich von Blaise anweisen, hinter ihm aufzusteigen.

Was dann kam, war einfach unbeschreiblich: Die junge Gryffindor hatte Fliegen auf einem Besen nie gemocht, doch als sie jetzt an Blaise geklammert auf dem Feuerblitz saß und ihr der Wind durch die Haare rauschte, fühlte sie sich auf einmal federleicht und frei und sie genoss es.

Viel zu schnell, wie Hermione fand, setzten sie schließlich wieder auf dem Boden auf und schon wieder hatte es der jungen Gryffindor die Sprache verschlagen: Sie waren auf dem Zabini-Anwesen im Herzen Englands.

Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte Blaise sie schon hinter sich durch das Tor und ins Haus gezogen, das sie bis jetzt nur einmal gesehen hatte.

„Ich konnte dir damals nur ein paar Räume zeigen, heute zeige ich dir den Rest!"

„Aber –", versuchte Hermione halbherzig zu protestieren, doch sie gab schnell auf und ließ sich von dem Slytherin in den ersten Stock führen.

Sie gingen von Raum zu Raum und jeder einzelne war einfach nur atemberaubend. Immer wieder legten sie lange Pausen ein, in denen Blaise Hermione zu sich zog und küsste, mal sanft und zärtlich, mal leidenschaftlich und fordernd. Der jungen Hexe gefiel es und sie ließ sich nur zu gerne auf diese Art von Hausführung ein.

Schließlich waren sie durch sein Zimmer auf die Dachterrasse geraten, die Hermione an Silvester von unten gesehen hatte.

„Wow, der Ausblick ist einfach gigantisch!", rief sie Blaise entgegen, der im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war.

„Ja, wenn der Mond leuchtet, sieht man fast so viel wie am Tag."

Von hier aus konnte man den riesigen Park sehen, der als Garten zum Anwesen gehörte. Hermione warf einen Blick nach oben und stellte fest, dass man trotz vereinzelter Wolken einige Sternenbilder erkennen konnte.

Noch gefangen von dem Ausblick, spürte sie plötzlich, wie sie zwei Hände umschlossen und umdrehten. Im nächsten Moment war der Anblick des Parks vollkommen vergessen. Zunehmend fordernder küssten sich beide nun und nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hob Blaise Hermione schließlich hoch und trug sie durch die Balkontür wieder ins Innere des Hauses.

Dort legte er sie auf sein Bett und zog sein Hemd aus. Dann warf auch er sich auf das Himmelbett und Hermione bemerkte mit Genugtuung, wie er, da er von ihrer Seite keinen Widerstand spürte, ihre Bluse aufknöpfte.

Die Gryffindor ergriff noch einmal die Initiative, als sie den Kopf hob, um Blaise leidenschaftlich zu küssen, bevor sie sich ihm vollkommen hingab.

xXx

Als Hermione am nächsten Tag in Blaises Armen aufwachte, schlich sich zuerst ein leises Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn heran. Doch im nächsten Moment kam ihr ein ganz anderer Gedanke.

Wie spät war es? Heute war ein Schultag, sie mussten zurück nach Hogwarts!

Halb zehn.

„Blaise, wach auf! Wir müssen in die Schule zurück!"

Verschlafen öffnete der junge Slytherin die Augen und sah sie an. Dann fuhr auch er hoch und sammelte seine Kleidung in rasanter Geschwindigkeit ein, bevor er hineinschlüpfte. Hermione tat es ihm gleich.

Komplett angezogen griff Blaise nach der Hand der Gryffindor.

„Wir apparieren nach Hogesmeade, von da aus fliegen wir, das geht schneller! Los!"

Er küsste sie noch einmal flüchtig auf den Mund und schon waren beide mit einem _Plopp _verschwunden, nachdem er die Disapparierbarriere aufgehoben hatte.

Wenige Sekunden später tauchten sie in Hogsmeade wieder auf und Blaise schwang sich auf seinen Besen und wartete, dass Hermione hinter ihm aufstieg.

In Windeseile schoss der Besen in Richtung Schloss und so landeten sie nur wenige Minuten später sicher auf einem der vielen Türme.

Zusammen liefen sie die enge Wendeltreppe hinunter und verabschiedeten sich schließlich auf dem Gang, der wie ausgestorben vor ihnen lag. Der Unterricht hatte bereits seit einer dreiviertel Stunde begonnen.

Bevor sie sich trennten, zog Blaise Hermione noch einmal an sich heran und küsste sie stürmisch. Hermione wollte sich am liebsten niemals aus dieser Umarmung lösen, doch sie musste.

„Bis später! Das war das schönste, was ich je erlebt habe, das toppt sogar noch den Ball", flüsterte sie ihm hinterher und erhielt als Antwort ein Lächeln.

„Vergiss nicht, zu keinem ein Wort, wo wir waren. Bis dann!"

Blaise warf ihr noch eine Kusshand zu und drehte sich schließlich um, da auch er zu spät zum Unterricht kommen würde.

Hermione hatte Verwandlung und Blaise Zaubertränke. Die junge Hexe wusste nicht, wer besser dran war. McGonagall oder Snape? Mit beiden würde nicht zu spaßen sein.

Schweren Herzens trat sie an die Tür und klopfte.

„Herein!", ertönte sofort die bekannte Stimme von Professor McGonagall und Hermione trat ein.

„Miss Granger, wo waren Sie? Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Sie über eine dreiviertel Stunde zu spät zum Unterricht erscheinen?"

Hermione schluckte schwer.

„Ja, Professor."

Die Lehrerin blickte sie sowohl streng als auch überrascht an.

„Ich bitte Sie, nach dem Unterricht in mein Büro zu kommen. Und nun setzen Sie sich!"

xXx

Alles in allem war es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt glimpflicher abgelaufen, als erwartet. Sie sollte lediglich zu McGonagall ins Büro kommen. Doch was würde sie dort erwarten? Mit Sicherheit würde sie nicht ungestraft davonkommen, aber sie waren das Risiko eingegangen, erwischt zu werden, nun mussten sie eben dafür geradestehen.

Am Ende der Stunde, nachdem die irritierten Schüler an ihr vorbeigegangen waren, folgte Hermione ihrer Lehrerin zum Büro.

Die meisten ihrer Mitschüler schienen tief erschüttert über ihr Verhalten, war sie doch sonst immer die Musterschülerin gewesen, die immer pflichtbewusst und ordentlich vorbereitet zum Unterricht erschien. Vor allem Harry und Ron war ihre Überraschung und ihre Fragen mehr als deutlich anzusehen gewesen, als die beiden an ihr vorbei zum Mittagessen gingen.

Im Büro angekommen, bot Professor McGonagall Hermione einen Stuhl gegenüber ihrem Schreibtisch an und die junge Gryffindor setzte sich, nachdem auch ihre Hauslehrerin Platz genommen hatte.

„Miss Granger, wo um Himmels Willen haben Sie gesteckt?"

Hermione sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Nun gut, Sie wollen es mir also nicht sagen. Fest steht jedenfalls, dass Sie heute Nacht nicht in Ihrem Bett gewesen sind."

Erschrocken sah die junge Hexe auf. Woher wusste sie das?

„Es gibt Mittel und Wege, so etwas ganz einfach festzustellen. Und Sie wollen mir wirklich nicht sagen, wo Sie und Mr. Zabini heute Nacht gewesen sind?"

Hermione sog scharf Luft ein. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Warum wusste diese Frau einfach all die Sachen, die man versuchte, vor ihr geheimzuhalten?

In diesem Moment flog eine Eule durch das offene Fenster und Professor McGonagall überflog eilig die Nachricht, die der Vogel gebracht hatte.

„Schön. Mr. Zabini hat ebenfalls geschwiegen. Ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass ich zutiefst enttäuscht bin. Von Ihnen hätte ich so etwas nicht erwartet. Doch da nichts weiter passiert ist und wir in den heutigen Zeiten froh sein müssen, dass Sie überhaupt wohlbehalten wieder im Schloss sind, werde ich Ihnen noch eine zweite Chance geben und hoffe, dass Sie diese nutzen. Nichts desto trotz werde ich Ihnen 40 Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen. Professor Snape hat Mr. Zabini ebenfalls 40 Punkte abgezogen. Ich denke, das ist nur fair. Sie dürfen nun gehen."

Hermione erhob sich mit einem dankbaren Lächeln und verließ das Büro, um in der großen Halle Mittag zu essen.

40 Punkte. Hätte ihr das früher jemand gesagt, dass sie diese Punktzahl verlieren würde, hätte sie die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen geschlagen. Doch nun musste sie überrascht feststellen, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte. Sie hatte das Risiko gekannt und war es dennoch eingegangen, nun hatte sie dafür bezahlen müssen.

Und lächelnd gestand sie sich ein, dass es die Nacht wirklich wert gewesen war.

xXx

Auf diese Nacht folgten noch viele weitere, doch blieben sie meist in Hogwarts und Umgebung. Sie waren oft auf der Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald, wo nun die volle Pracht der Blumen blühte.

Immer sehnlicher wünschte sich Hermione, dass sie und Blaise endlich offiziell ein Paar wurden und sie jedem zeigen könnten, wie glücklich sie waren.

Doch schien Blaise, sobald sie das Gespräch auf dieses Thema lenkte, abzublocken oder lenkte sie (meist sehr erfolgreich) durch irgendwelche Dinge ab. Es schien fast, als wolle er keine feste Beziehung mit ihr (oder überhaupt irgendjemandem) führen.

Schließlich stand Ostern vor der Tür und Blaise eröffnete Hermione am letzten Abend vor den Ferien, als sie sich im Raum der Wünsche getroffen hatten und gerade auf einem herbeigewünschten, sehr bequemen Bett lagen, dass er über Ostern mit seiner Mutter in Italien bei seinen Großeltern sei und erst kurz vor Ende der Ferien wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkommen würde.

„Das heißt, du bist die ganzen Ferien nicht da?", fragte sie.

„So ungefähr", antwortete Blaise etwas kleinlaut.

„Warum hast du mir das denn nicht vorher gesagt?"

Der junge Slytherin sah sie durchdringend an.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie du reagieren würdest - schließlich wäre es die perfekte Zeit gewesen, uns noch öfter zu sehen… Aber meine Mutter besteht darauf, dass ich mitkomme und vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn wir uns ein paar Tage nicht sehen. Schließlich stehen die ZAGs vor der Tür und wir haben noch jede Menge zu lernen…"

Hermione wollte etwas Trotziges erwidern, doch sie konnte ihm nicht lange böse sein, wenn er sie so ansah und eigentlich hatte er ja Recht, sie hatte wirklich noch viel zu lernen.

Seufzend küsste sie ihn und sagte dann:

„Ja, vielleicht…"

xXx

Es war nun schon zwei Tage her, dass Blaise sie mit gepackten Koffern noch einmal kurz verabschiedet hatte und Hermione kam es bereits vor, als seien schon Wochen ohne ihn vergangen.

Der Wunsch nach einer festen Beziehung wurde immer größer.Vielleicht sollte sie ihm einen Brief schreiben.

„_Ja, die Idee ist gut!"_, sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

So nahm sie sich ein Blatt Pergament und griff nach der Feder, die auf ihrem Nachttisch immer schreibbereit in einem Fass Tinte steckte.

_Lieber Blaise,_

_ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum wir kein offizielles Paar sein können?! Warum können wir nicht wie die dutzenden anderen Paare einfach ohne Versteckspiele zusammen sein?_

_Natürlich ist es auf der einen Seite aufregend, wenn es niemand weiß, aber ich würde dich so gerne auch einfach mal mitten auf dem Gang küssen, ohne darauf achten zu müssen, dass niemand in der Nähe ist…_

_Du hast mir gezeigt, wie schön es sein kann, Regeln zu brechen und wirklich frei zu sein, doch manchmal wünsche ich mir auch nur eine ganz normale Beziehung mit dir._

_Deine dich vermissende Hermione_

Sie las den Brief noch einmal durch und entschied, dass der erste Gedanke meist der beste war, woraufhin sie das Pergament zusammenfaltete und in die Eulerei brachte.

Die Schleiereile, die sie mit der Zustellung betraute, sah sie vertrauenswürdig an. Sie würde den Weg nach Italien schon finden, schließlich hatten diese Tiere ein Gespür dafür, den Adressaten sicher und schnell zu finden.

xXx

Blaise hatte Hermione nicht auf ihren Brief geantwortet. Es war nun der Freitag vor dem letzten Ferienwochenende, sie lag in ihrem Bett und hatte seit zehn Tagen nichts von dem jungen Slytherin gehört. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass er zu beschäftigt gewesen sein musste, doch selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren klang es lächerlich. Wer bei seinen Großeltern war, würde ganz sicher eine halbe Stunde Zeit finden, seiner Freundin (oder was auch immer Hermione in dieser Richtung für Blaise sein mochte) auf einen ernsten Brief zu antworten.

Vielleicht musste er einfach darüber nachdenken. Schließlich hatte Hermione noch nie davon gehört, dass Blaise eine feste Beziehung geführt hätte. Auch war er ihres Wissens – was zugegebenermaßen nicht unbedingt sehr umfangreich war – noch nie überhaupt so lange mit ein und demselben Mädchen ausgegangen.

Nachdenklich drehte sich Hermione um und wollte grade die Augen schließen, als sie ein Picken gegen eine der Fensterscheiben hörte. Seufzend zog sie die Vorhänge von ihrem Himmelbett zurück und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

Sofort als sie das Fenster öffnete, erkannte sie den Uhu von Blaise und ließ ihn eilig hinein.

Mit zittrigen Fingern nahm Hermione dem Vogel das Blatt Pergament vom Bein und entließ ihn wieder in die Freiheit. Dass sie das Fenster schon wieder geschlossen hatte und der Uhu so gar nicht in die Eulerei fliegen konnte, hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. Aufgeregt überflog sie die Zeilen.

_Liebe Hermione,_

_können wir uns morgen um 14 Uhr in den _Drei Besen_ treffen? Ich schätze, wir sollten reden…_

_Kuss, Blaise Z._

Sie schluckte schwer. Sie schrieb ein kurzes _Ja _auf die Rückseite des Briefes und verfluchte sich schon in Gedanken dafür, dass sie die Eule so schnell wieder hatte fliegen lassen, als sie feststellte, dass diese, sie missbilligend musternd, gezwungenermaßen noch auch dem Fensterbrett saß. Schnell band sie das Pergament wieder an das Bein des Vogels und öffnete das Fenster.

Was hatte dieser Brief nur zu bedeuten? Nichts Gutes, fürchtete sie.

xXx

Hermione war mit Ginny und Harry ins Dorf gegangen und verabschiedete sich nun vor den _Drei Besen_ von ihnen, da die anderen beiden noch einige Dinge besorgen wollten und sie selbst schließlich verabredet war. Davon wussten natürlich weder Ginny noch Harry. Sie dachten, Hermione würde sich dort mit Pavarti oder Lavender treffen.

Als sie durch die Tür eintrat, sah sie Blaise sofort an einem abseits gelegenen Tisch sitzen und vor sich auf sein Butterbier starren.

Schweren Herzens machte sich Hermione auf den Weg und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den Holzhocker.

„Hey", gequält lächelte sie ihn an.

Er grüßte sie ebenfalls mit einem leidenden Lächeln und setzte dann an:

„Ich nehme an, du konntest dir denken, weshalb ich mit dir reden wollte…"

Hermione nickte und ein großer Kloß machte ihr das Schlucken schwer. Währenddessen nahm Blaise das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, was du mir geschrieben hast. Eine feste Beziehung… Meinst du, dass es nicht gut ist, so wie es im Moment ist?"

Hermione fiel es sichtlich schwer, ihm zu antworten. Doch nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden.

„Blaise, ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt, es ist schön, so wie es ist, aber – ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll."

Sie setzte ab und sah ihn an.

„Wir könnten lange Zeit so weiter machen wie bisher…", warf er hoffnungsvoll ein.

Hermione fühlte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er so etwas sagen würde und doch hatte sie gehofft, dass es anders kommen würde.

„Blaise, das kann ich nicht! Ich gehe daran kaputt, wenn sich nichts ändert. Diese ständige Geheimhaltung mag ja wirklich spannend sein, aber es zerreißt mich, wenn ich nicht einmal meiner besten Freundin von uns erzählen kann! Ich kenne deine Gründe nicht und ich weiß, dass du sie mir auch nicht erzählen wirst, aber ich möchte endlich eine offizielle Beziehung mit dir führen!"

Er sah sie traurig an.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich mag dich sehr, so sehr wie noch kein Mädchen vor dir, aber ich kann meine Freiheit einfach nicht aufgeben! Ich weiß nicht, ob du das verstehen kannst… Aber ich bin nicht der Typ für eine feste Beziehung – es tut mir Leid."

Sie standen beide langsam auf. Ein letztes Mal sah Hermione ihm in die Augen, sah den ernsten und traurigen Ausdruck darin und nickte langsam, wie betäubt. Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. Ihr letzter Kuss?

Es zerriss ihm fast das Herz, sie jetzt so gehen zu lassen und sie nicht zurückzuhalten, sie einfach umzudrehen und an sich zu ziehen. Doch er konnte ihr nicht das geben, was sie von ihm wollte. Keine feste Beziehung lautete seine Devise. Nicht einmal mit ihr.

Ob Blaise wusste, dass er das in einem halben Jahr vollkommen anders sehen würde?!

-----------------------------------------------

_Ich weiß, gemeines Ende, aber ich würd euch ja nie so einen Schluss präsentieren, wenn es keine Fortsetzung gäbe ;) Wie gesagt "Überraschung, Charme und wieder Schule" da wird demnächst auch wieder Blaise ins Bild treten. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass das Ende nich zuuu offen is und ihr den Weg zu dem kleinen blau-lilanem Knöpfchen findet, das darauf wartet von euch angeklickt zu werden ;)_

_viele liebe Grüße und bis hoffentlich bald in der nächsten FF_

_Eure Ini :) _


End file.
